One class of nonvolatile memory devices includes electrically erasable programmable read only memory (EEPROM), which may be used in many applications including embedded applications and mass storage applications. In typical embedded applications, an EEPROM device may be used to provide code storage in personal computers or mobile phones, for example, where fast random access read times may be required. Typical mass storage applications include memory card applications requiring high capacity and low cost.
One category of EEPROM devices includes NAND-type flash memories, which can provide a low cost and high capacity alternative to other forms of nonvolatile memory. These NAND-type flash memories, which may include charge-trap type memory cells, may use vertical integration techniques to provide higher levels of integration and reduce power consumption requirements.